


Ancestry

by spitfire402



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402
Summary: Bruce and Vision should have quit while they were ahead...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redfoxx008](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=redfoxx008).



Vision and Bruce stared down at the computer screen embedded in the top of the lab table. Both had a look of concern on their faces that was hard to hide.

Hawkeye was perched on the back of a chair in the far corner of the room, quietly observing as usual.

Pepper was there as well, she sat in a chair working on something for Stark Industries, she probably didn't have time to be here bud had been asked so she supposed it was important.

Tony and Natasha were standing opposite of Bruce and vision. Natasha was doing her best to look bored, but if you had known her long enough, you would know there was an edge of nervousness. Stark merely looked impatient.

Tony rolled his eyes, “would you two spit it out? I am sure that this is important, but we all have stuff to do.”

Bruce and Vison exchanged glances. Bruce stuttered, “well you see.” Vision cut in, “um, it was during the last routine medical that we all did.” Bruce continued, “we were kinda messing around. Vision had just seen one of those ancestry.com commercials.” Vision stuttered, “I know we didn’t have your consent, but we never would have thought.” They looked at each other with a pained look again.

Natasha sighed, “Okay fine I give you permission, now spit it out, or I will kick both your asses, green, purple or whatever.”

Tony humphed, “ya ya permission, I won't call in the lawyers.”

Vision gestured to Bruce. Bruce looked poised to rip a bandage off of a particularly bad wound. “Okay, you are both aware that Natasha is an orphan with no record of who her real father is and we also know that Tony’s father spent a lot of time after the second world war in Russia. Well, we found out who the father of the infamous Black Widow is.”

Tony and Natasha looked at each other out of the side of their eyes with their eyebrows raised with the look of ‘oh no.'

Vision spoke up, “Tony meet you half sister Natasha Romanov-Stark.”

Pepper stopped typing.

Suddenly in the back of the room, Hawkeye fell off the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr http://sandwormsladybugs.tumblr.com/post/155878836793/ancestry
> 
> lol it was a short drabble but i had to share ;)


End file.
